


Stand on your own two feet

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hales, Alternate universe - not canon compliant, Anal Sex, Derek Hale and Laura Hale are twins, Derek Laura and Cora are packless, Derek and Laura are eight years older than Cora, F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, The Hales Are Werewolves, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: In which Cora moves to New York to begin school, wonders who makes Laura moan that loud and eventually finds out





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended as "porn without plot" that grew a very thin veneer of plot and now has less porn than intended and more plot than I wanted. 
> 
> By the time Cora moves to New York she's 18, as far as the story shows you can assume she's still a virgin up to that point.

It had been an accident the first time, she hadn’t been old enough to understand the smells coming from the room or the sight meeting her eyes as she opened the door; she can’t even remember why she’d gone upstairs in the first place, the images of naked skin forever covering anything else of that particular memory. It had never again been an accident though, some unknown force always drawing her towards that room whenever her parents left home, sometimes (when she felt particularly brave) she even hid in the closet, a small hole allowing her to watch and long. She grew up with her eyes wide, nostrils flaring and breath held to take in every noise, scent and image and anchor them in her brain.  
-  
Derek and Laura go to New York when they turn eighteen, a fat bank account to their name and an order not to come back.  
-  
Laura called asking her where she wanted to study and as she was already holding the admission letter “Columbia” simply spilled from her without a conscious thought. Laura’s squeal of happiness didn’t really register and neither did the phone call her mother got later, but as soon as the last exam was over and she’d been celebrated she was on a plane with her parents’ reassurances that Laura was going to pick her up once she landed.  
She hates flying; the stale air and too many people in too little space crowding her; the fat lady on her left keeps talking and the smelling man on her right keeps leaning into her space and by the time the wheels make contact with the landing strip in LaGuardia she should be awarded for not having killed every last passenger. She’s out as fast as humanly possible; ignoring the indignant squeaks from her neighbors and the dirty looks from the other passengers, and then it’s just the monotony of the baggage reclaim before she at long last can walk towards the entrance and – hopefully – her ride out.  
-  
It’s a few quiet months, just her and Laura hanging out and catching up, Laura showing her around; the best place to buy coffee, the greasiest pizza and a burger that has her wishing she could eat nothing else for the rest of her life, but as their cheapest is eight bucks and considering her appetite that’s not really going to happen. She meets a few of Laura’s friends and Laura’s coworkers, trying to figure out why Laura never tells them she’s her sister but merely introduces her as someone she knows from ‘back home’. However, she doesn’t meet the guy that makes Laura moan obscenities while she’s trying to sleep and who uses all the hot water on Monday mornings and no matter how many times she asks all Laura does is smiling secretively and then change the subject.  
School starts and soon nothing can keep her from sleeping the instant her head hits the pillow, not to mention that’s basically the only time she’s even at the apartment anyway.  
She goes home for Christmas because she promised her mother and enjoys once again being surrounded by family, pack; even though there’s an insistent voice telling her someone’s missing. On Christmas day she gets a few gifts from her parents and uncle clearly bought with her journey in mind and a short call from Laura. She changes her flight and when she tells her mother about it, Talia just smiles sadly and nods; promising to take her to the airport. She’s back in New York four days early and Laura doesn’t pick up her phone and a short cab ride later she’s putting her keys in the lock, twisting, pressing the handle down and then her jacket and shoes are off, her call of ‘Laura’ – born by the fact that the lights are on – dies at the sight in front of her.  
A naked man’s kneeling on the floor in front of the couch where Laura sits, her legs spread wide to accommodate the width of the man burying his head between them, slurping sounds and the way Laura moans leaving no doubt as to what’s going on, and yet she can’t move, her feet glued to the floor as she watches Laura shake around the man, trembling hands inching into jet dark hair, violently pulling the head away and up, Laura’s head dipping presumably diving in for a kiss only to stop and her eyes snapping open, locking onto Cora’s and then with a sultry smile turning the man’s head, someone painfully familiar, someone she’s seen doing that exact thing to Laura before and even if it’s wrong she can’t help but to respond, can’t control the throbbing between her legs the ache that she’s felt since the first time she saw them but never had a name for.  
There’s no telling how it happens, one second she’s standing in the door to the living room the next Derek’s carrying her to her room, stripping her of her clothes as he moves; her back against the bed and her brother looming over her, large hands carefully spreading her legs giving her time to voice any objections before reverently – gracefully – bending, spearing her on his tongue, gathering her moisture and adding his own, thrusting slow and languid, broad strokes with the flat of his tongue; the tip of it on her labia, sucking; nipping; kissing; and when she’s finally dripping he inserts two fingers inside her, setting a rhythm her hips desperately try to mimic, his thumb circling that sensitive bundle of nerves but not once touching and she wants to scream at him to touch it. As if he can feel it he finally seals his mouth over it, his tongue dancing across it relentlessly forcing her to lock up and clench around his fingers as she comes far more intensely than before. When he finally withdraws from her body she’s too exhausted; too sated to do anything but close her eyes and fall into sleep.  
She wakes up to the feeling of somebody watching her, slowly opening her eyes and meeting the kaleidoscope of color that belongs to her brother, the smell of pancakes nothing more than an afterthought that doesn’t matter in the light of the hunger she sees in the depths of Derek’s gaze. He hasn’t changed much these last eight years or so since last she saw him, though perhaps his muscles are more defined and slightly bigger than they used to be; but his hair is still black, his face still adorned in stubble and the smile he gives her is the same he’s always given her, full of love and adoration. It’s not until he bends and scoops her into his arms she realizes she’s still naked, her duvet lying on the floor and her legs spread as if she hadn’t had the energy to keep them closed and there’s no fighting the blush heating her face in an instant. Derek ignores it; doesn’t even speak, just nuzzles against her ear, carries her to the kitchen where he puts her on a chair and sits next to her. Laura serves them pancakes and nobody talks while eating.  
-  
It changes everything and nothing; she still attends her lectures and hands in her assignments, still spends her free time with Laura; but she also learns that when Derek isn’t away on business he lives in Laura’s apartment, he’s the one making Laura moan loud enough to keep people a block away awake, and he has the same abilities when it comes to her.  
Cora’s favorite place is in her brother’s bed, straddling Derek’s face having his mouth on her sex as Laura bounces happily up and down on Derek’s cock, her pale, full breasts captivating Cora’s eyes until one day she gathers her courage and leans forward to catch one of them with her mouth. Having Laura’s nipple hardening against her tongue has her opening up and sinking lower onto Derek’s tongue, Laura’s movements stopped completely to let Cora explore to her heart’s content, desperate whimpers coming from one of them, both of them, all three frozen in place, all she can think about is Derek’s tongue against her clit and her own against Laura’s nipple, and then her orgasm creeps up on her, has her teeth clamp down around the hardened bud and Laura’s shaking where she’s perched on her brother’s flesh, a scream torn from her lips as she falls forward into her sister’s arms.  
Neither of them moves, too wrung out to do anything other than sit, Laura doesn’t even react as Derek’s hips pushes upwards insistently before he, too, stills and the smell of semen permeates the air.  
Cora can’t sleep when Derek’s not home; those few days the only time the three of them share the same bed; the same space; in any other capacity than as siblings. First she takes Derek’s boxers, sleeps with them under her pillow, wears them when Laura’s out; it ties her over for a while but when that’s not enough she takes Laura’s panties, too. She makes a habit drying them off with their underwear and then, under the pretense of doing the laundry, she hides it in her own room.  
-  
Her mother comes to New York, calls her on the first day in four months where she’s alone asking to meet her someplace fancy where they can talk in private. It’s not until desert Talia finally tells her why she’s in New York, leaving Cora shocked, speechless and pack less. She’s numb the entire trip home and if asked she wouldn’t even know how she got from the table in the restaurant and to her own bed, only knows that she cries into her pillow clutching her brother’s and sister’s underwear.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to mark this story as complete rather than have you waiting for a continuation. If the muse does strike again I'll post the second chapter :)


End file.
